The Unity
by Hellscream9262
Summary: An alliance formed after a long battle and a massive loss of life. An agreement that will form a strong bond between two of the greatest pantheons in the world. In times of peril, they will come together and fight off the forces of evil to protect the world.


Fires raging all around as trees burned to the ground. Men of all ages lay on the hard floor of the battlefield, dead. The large field, once lush with green grass was now wilted and dead with lakes of red blood in patches.

A number of bodies ranging in the thousands to ten thousands as there was a silence with no sounds whatsoever, almost as if in mourning of the soldiers that lost their lives for the cause. And the reason? Territory. Dominating a greater area of land, land which isn't either sides to take. The lives of mortal soldiers taken simply for the selfishness of the self-appointed rulers of the world. The so-called gods who consider themselves beings greater than mortals and their flawed ways have fallen to these flaws and created mass destruction with great loss of life. From humans to trees to animals, no lives have been spared.

Although the gods from both sides haven't fared any better, both losing godly members. Some with the prospect of never returning. After more than a year long of constant battles and skirmishes, the gods have finally decided to have a meeting in more friendly circumstances.

As if on cue, bright flashes of light from opposites sides of the field, blinding the surrounding area with the amounts of power. After the glow subsided, two groups of four were left on each side for a parlay. Both sides trying to look more menacing than the other as they tried asserting their dominance.

On one side, at the head was Odin, the All-Father and the lord of Asgard as well as ruling the most powerful region on Earth currently. He looked more weary than he normally did and his eyes were brimming with sadness as he surveyed the scene around him. He looked more the image of a tired, old man than the powerful king that he was.

Accompanying him were his wife Frigga, who, similar to Odin, looked very sad but was vigilant and ready for any tricks. She had donned armour that was shining gold in the rays of the hot sun instead of her regular royal garb. As well as Tyr, the god of war, who wanted nothing more than to tear apart his enemies for the destruction that had been caused. The war which they had been inadvertently been dragged into as soon as they found out about their opponents intention of conquering their neighbouring kingdoms of the Japanese, Chinese and Indian pantheons when they had no conflict with each other. Although this opened up the idea of ruling over the massive plains of Asia to Odin, the amount of loss that was suffered was far from worth it. Fortunately, all their soldiers would be going to Valhalla, to live their after lives till Ragnarok, it still would affect the family members of the warriors and cause them to live with a heavy heart. This would be the end of the war, regardless of the outcome. There were too many problems caused to let it continue.

The last member was the prince of Asgard who wouldn't take no for an answer when coming to this peaceful meeting. Thor was a young and strong boy who often wouldn't use his mind and was normally a 'kill first, ask questions later' guy. He insisted on coming and his father and surrogate mother weren't in the mood for any arguments as they knew that their son was as stubborn as a mule. As opposed to his companions, his weapon, the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, was in his hands. Completely ready for a fight as well as looking for one. His mother had passed away in this war and he wasn't happy.

Opposite them, in the lead was Ra. The eye of the sun as well as a creator god and the god of the sun in Egypt. He had abandoned his hawk head for a more human look to be more approachable and friendly. Yet, he still looked like the majestic god that he was, tall, almost seven feet, he towered over his companions who themselves weren't very short. He wasn't wearing any armour nor did he have any weapons but he still looked very much like a king even when he wasn't one.

He was pissed and not with the Norse gods but in fact with his own people. They had gone to war when it wasn't required and lost many good men, mortal and immortal. As soon as he heard of the conflict after he woke from his decade long slumber **(A/N Doesn't really make sense since he has to do his daily journey thing but bear with me)** , he headed towards the headquarters of the gods to have a nice chat with them that didn't involve him giving each and every god a proper thrashing. He hoped that the Norse would forgive them and not create too many problems. As well as accept the proposal that they had created to have a good bond between them.

Alongside him were; Isis, Osiris and Set. Set, who was forced to come to not only apologise but propose the plan that he created to get better relations between the two pantheons. It was Set's fault, having created the idea of panic inside his brother, Osiris, and his sister, Isis, about the different pantheons currently present in Asia amassing a giant army to take over their pantheon. His argument was convincing and he had even provided evidence of the prior information, which was consequently false.

Osiris and Isis were regretful over what had happened but their godly pride wouldn't allow them to do what was right and apologise. Well, at least until Ra arrived. After that it was more of a question of 'is he so mad that he will kill us?'

Similar to Ra, Osiris and Isis weren't wearing any armour nor had any weapons. They were ready to and more than happy to solve this conflict without any more violence or blood spilt.

"Ra!" Bellowed Odin, "tell me why we should not attack you and your companions right this instant for what has happened?"

Ra bristled at the disrespect shown towards him but understood where it was coming from.

"Please, lord Odin. Forgive us, it was never our intention to cause so much destruction, so much death. We were fooled by one of our own." Deathly glare sent at Set. "We were tricked into believing that we were being opposed by the various Asian pantheons and that they would overpower us with their massive armies."

"So this war was for what? Fun! Is that why this war took place? You were bored and so decided to take your mind of things by causing a massive war that took countless lives, mortal and immortal." Odin's eyes were glowing with power now, power fueled with his rage and anger towards the Egyptians. "How dare you say that you were tricked so easily? Someone will pay, I do not care who as long as they are on your side. This war cost me my wife, my wife that I have been for a long time and because of your group of spineless gods, she is no longer in this realm." **(A/N I know that Frigga is his wife but I took this idea from Prince of Asgard: Rise of the Titans by Zraqtoi, where the Asgardians, at least the higher level ones like Thor and Odin, had two wives instead of one. So Thor's mother was also his wife. I believe her name was Jord? Ummm ya anyways)**

This caused Set, Osiris and even Isis to stiffen and snarl at the Norse gods. But one gesture from Ra and they calmed down.

Ra said, "and we have a plan to hopefully make it up to you. A plan to bring us together with a very strong bond. It will be unbreakable and we will be unstoppable."

Mistaking this for a thirst to control more land, Odin was further enraged, "so, you just want to conquer more places except this time with our help? You're truly foolish to believe that we will help you with your plans to take over Any land. Look around around to the destruction caused by us." And it was true, around them was a state of carnage and compete destruction that totally levelled the land.

"You misunderstand, lord Odin. We have no need or even want to conquer any more land. This proposition, if you will, will make our bond stronger and will allow us to stand together if there are any threats to the world that is too great for one of us alone."

Frigga decided to step forward and take charge. While she loved Jord and also had lost her son, Baldur, **(A/N this one definitely doesn't make sense. But let's just say that Loki is involved in this as well. He might have let it slip to the Egyptians what could hurt him and they targeted Baldur.)** She was definitely the most level-headed out of the four that had come. "So what is this so-called proposition then, lady Isis? And how will it benefit us?"

"A marriage. An inter-marriage between our pantheons."

"This does not benefit us, at least not more than you. This could just be a ploy to invade us because the spouse from your side could be a spy." Came Frigga's reply.

Ra stepped forward now, "yes, but we decided to allow that our side will be female. Meaning that she will be staying with you in your kingdom along with the child."

"Child!?" Questioned Odin, "since when did talk of a child come?"

"Well, of course. If we want a truly successful treaty, a child is the only way. The only way to make sure that our bond stays as strong as possible. The child would be royalty in two of the strongest pantheons in the world. A new light to guide generations of our people as long as they live. As well as the fact that the Goddess in question would be living in your kingdom along with the child meaning that you would have the chance to control the child's upbringing. Although, we do request that you allow the future child to come to our pantheon as it will be just as much a prince or princess in our kingdom as yours."

After this there was silence as the Norse gods contemplated this idea. There were many benefits to this plan but the risk of betrayal was also present.

"Whose idea was this absolutely brilliant plan?" Asked Tyr slightly sarcastically.

"It was mine." Stated Set proudly.

Suddenly Thor roared out, "why should we trust you then? You are the cause of all of this. The reason that my mother is no longer here. Why my brother is no more. This could be just another ploy to attack us."

"Silence, child. I understand that I am not the most trustworthy person right now but I know the consequences of causing any more trouble." Wary glance towards Ra who was glaring at him. "I wish to make amends and this is the perfect way. We will both benefit from this plan and get an heir for two pantheons. The child will be powerful and the next generation for both of our kingdoms."

"And who would you propose for this marriage?" Asked Odin, more than intrigued now.

Osiris spoke for the first time, "well, we obviously decided that it had to be a male from your side and a female from ours. So after a discussion, Hathor, goddess of peace and happiness, was alright with being married. So she could end this war that has caused trouble on her domains. This, hopefully would also quell any doubts that you have on the authenticity of this plan as she would not want to be part of any more conflict."

"And what of from our end?" Odin pressed on. "Who have you considered?"

Osiris responded, "it had to be someone in a high position of royalty otherwise it wouldn't matter much. So, initially we thought of Thor but when your... Wife... Passed." He winced as he explained that part. "We considered you. It would make the most difference if the child was the offspring of the king, so the child will actually be an heir. We decided that you would be optimum. Thor is still young and deserves to live more before he's tied down in a peace treaty."

"And why would you think that I would take a wife so soon after losing one?"

Ra responded now, "because you know that it's for the betterment of your kingdom. As a king, you need to make decisions not to benefit yourself but your kingdom. You need to be able to make the necessary sacrifices to make your kingdom survive. And with this plan your kingdom and ours will definitely thrive."

Odin contemplated this while Frigga made a decision that she was sure was right, "honey, this is necessary. We do not know what we will face in the future and with them as allies, we will surely prevail. Do not mind me, I will not be jealous of you getting a new wife so soon. All I ask for is you to love us equally."

That proved to be the push in the right direction as Odin nodded after another moments thinking. "Thor, are you okay with this?"

It was important to ask his son, he wouldn't want to alienate him from the family.

"Are you alright with this, son? Me, marrying a woman so soon after the death of your mother."

He was quiet for a while, staring into the distance.

"Yes." he said suddenly, "like they said, it's for the people and besides, you're the one getting married, not me. Also, mother would've wanted you to move on, not stay sad after her death. So, yes. I'm fine with this, not completely happy but I'll learn to live with it."

Frigga and Odin broke out into smiles while Tyr patted, although with them being Asgardians and 'vikings', it was definitely more than a pat, his back.

Odin turned towards the Egyptians who were also smiling, "We accept your proposal. We hope that we can work well together in the future and accomplish much, Lord Ra."

"Me too, Lord Odin. Me too."

"And I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour earlier. My emotions got the best of me and I lost control."

"Fret not, my friend. It was completely understandable. We will meet again at the wedding." With that the Egyptians flashed away, shortly followed by the Norse.

 **Line Break**

The wedding took place almost immediately after the proposal was made and relations between the two of the strongest pantheons in the world was better than ever.

Hathor was more than willing to be wed and become queen to one of the grandest kingdoms known to man.

The marriage itself was a very grand affair with all of the members of both pantheons in attendance for the spectacle. It took place without any hitches and was successful especially with Ra overseeing the affair to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

To seal the deal, the marriage of Odin and Hathor was consummated and a few days later it was found that Hathor was pregnant with a child. Celebrations went on for weeks at this news and both the kingdoms were in uproars of joy.

 **Line break**

A loud cry of pain got the attention of Odin, the all-father. Identifying it as his wife's cry, he immediately rushed to his chambers where she was present. He found that he wasn't the first one to arrive as his other wife, Frigga, had already made it and was assisting the midwives in the child birth.

It was a long and arduous child birth but after two and a half hours, the child, a beautiful, baby boy was born. He had a small tuft of black hair sticking out of the top of his head. They were unaware of the colour of his eyes because he still hadn't opened them. Hathor had almost passed out from exhaustion but was awake long enough to be able to hold her son. Tears of joy running down her cheeks as she caressed her sons cheeks and held him gently.

At that moment her son opened her eyes and she was stunned by their vibrant green colour. She gasped when they suddenly changed to a rich purple and then again to a luscious blue. They were constantly changing from one colour to the other and it was mesmerising.

She undid her robe, to free her bosom to allow her son to suckle from her.

At that moment, there was a flash of light and they were met with the sight of the Norns. Quickly the occupants barring Hathor bowed down to their knees.

"Rise Asgardians." They announced as one. "We are here for the naming of the young one as well as to give him his titles."

Hathor, with reluctance passed on her son to the three sisters of fate.

The first one started, "you will be named Perseus Odinson son of the All-Father and Hathor."

The second one said, "you will bring peace to every land you go to and justice will prevail in your name. The virtues of man will be based on your ideals and views."

The third one decreed, "you are the god of peace, justice, loyalty, virtue and unity." **(A/N Too many, too peaceful, thoughts on these domains?)**

Together, they announced, "Perseus Odinson, son of Odin and Hathor, god of peace, justice, loyalty, virtue and unity. The bringer of peace, the epitome of compassion and the hand of justice."

 **So, thoughts on this story. I know that the storyline is slightly messed up and very confusing, even to me, but bear with me. Basically, this is before the Greek gods rise in power and they aren't a very significant pantheon yet.**

 **Also, how do you think this story should proceed, should I delve more into Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the avengers or try both?**

 **One more thing, who do you think Percy's two wives should be. I've already got one, but I'm not sure about the second one. Whether it should be a Greek Goddess, if yes then who? Or whether it should be Natasha Romanoff. I think that this pairing might be slightly strange, I can't even imagine the black widow as a wife.**

 **But anyways, this is just a small idea that I had and wanted to post at least the prologue to see what you guys thought of it, please let me know in the comments.**


End file.
